tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
The magnificent robotic boxer known in the ring as Mac was once the champ, the king of the ring, the top dog, and other magnificent nicknames. His metal fists and spring-loaded feet granted him a big advantage over his opponents, as well as the fact that he doesn't really have a face to punch. He had everything, but one fateful day, he was sent up against the Limb Chopper 5000, an up-and-coming combine robot. Mac was defeat, filling him with shame. To prove to the world that he is still the best, Mac joined the Shockbot Corps as the team's resident Brawler. His quick feet and lightning-fast punches make him a formidable foe at close range, provided he can get his opponent to stay still for a long enough period of time. If he needs to close the distance, his Light Feet ability makes him even faster than before. If his opponent won't sit still, a quickly-deployed Stun Pole will stun them long enough to deal some damage. Character Bio Backstory "The magnificent robotic boxer known in the ring as Mac was once the champ, the king of the ring, the top dog, and other magnificent nicknames. His metal fists and spring-loaded feet granted him a big advantage over his opponents, as well as the fact that he doesn't really have a face to punch. He had everything, but one fateful day, he was sent up against the Limb Chopper 5000, an up-and-coming combine robot. Mac was defeat, filling him with shame. To prove to the world that he is still the best, Mac joined the Shockbot Corps." Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'Height:' 5'2" *'Weight:' 145 lbs *'Likes:' Punching faces, polite manners, champion belts *'Dislikes:' Not having a face, rude people, rude un-punched people *'Relationships:' All of his glorious and wonderful fans! *'Fears:' Disappointing his fans, the Limb Chopper 5000 *'Skills:' Punching, ducking, bobbing and weaving, weaving and bobbing Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Use your Light Feet ability to close the distance between you and your target. *Use the Stun Pole ability to stun any nearby enemies. *Deal fast damage with the Jab Combo and take out the opponent with the Uppercut. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Upgrades Float like a Butterfly Increases Mac's running speed Arm Extension Increases the attack range of Jab Combo Jawbreaker Increases the damage output of Uppercut Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Mac Accessories Mac's four customizable slots are: *'Hat '- The hat on Mac's head *'Headband '- The headband on Mac's head *'Fists '- Mac's boxing gloves *'Face '- The accessory on Mac's face Taunts #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) Achievements Main article: Sarge Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to destroy you."'' **''"Let us do this!"'' **''"Time to go toe to toe."'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"It's probably my sensitivity."'' **''"Pump me up!"'' **''"Just rolling with the punches."'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"Take that, you ruffian!"'' **''"I want to be humble at all times."'' **''"Time is like a book. I am like a fist."'' **''"You are down for the count, sir!"'' *'When Planting a Bomb in ''Boom Run:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Cannot:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Chomper:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Chucky:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Clod:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Snerlin:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Krackle:' **''"Tell your maker I said hello, grease monkey!"'' **''"Time to make out your will, fishstick!"'' **''"I'm not going to be beaten by someone with gills!"'' Trivia *Mac is named after Little Mac from the classic Nintendo game, Punch-Out. *Mac's Minion counterpart is Chomper. **They do differently greatly in playstyle, though. Mac is faster and more agile than Chomper. *Due to being the team's brawler, none of Mac's attacks require ammunition or reloading. *Mac's voice is inspired by Mike Tyson. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Goop (Series) Category:Minion Warfare Category:Toshiko Games Category:Minion Warfare Characters